Sam and Freddie's Underwater Adventure
by KissAndDie
Summary: A local pool party takes the iCarly trio into a crazy whirlwind road trip adventure.
1. Seattle, Washington : Carly Shay's House

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, never did. LOL.**

* * *

><p>"So." Samantha Puckett muttered, grasping at straws for a civil conversation with the boy sitting silently next to her on Carly Shay's couch. She hadn't really talked to Freddie much after the...incident, as she liked to call it. She just ran away (a usual thing for her to do after a passionate thing such as that) and when she had finally came face to face with Freddie, she simply punched him in the gut to prove to him that no, she was not in love with him and that no, just because she had a lapse in judgment doesn't mean she was completely insane. She had made sure that the trio had gone back to their usual routine: Sam attacked Freddie, Freddie made some feeble attempt to actually win, Freddie lost, and Carly kept the peace. She had made sure it stayed that way. That Carly Shay was with them at all times.<p>

Carly wasn't here right now.

And she was irritated that she wasn't. Now, as she glanced from the TV to the clock to the robot to her lap, she couldn't just ignore the silence. It bugged her. She was staring at the ceiling now, since Freddie hadn't replied and she wasn't about to go and start up another mind fuck looking for another witty sente-

"...Yes?" Freddie cleared his throat, averting her eyes completely. She rolled hers, annoyed at the lack of eye contact. She shrugged it off and smirked.

"What's up, pretty boy?" she blinked cautiously as she straightened her legs, waiting for a response. She thoroughly enjoyed calling him a pretty boy, and figured it was the last thing she had as a souvenir of what could have been.

Freddie, still somewhat puzzled as to what started this conversation, glanced at Sam and shrugged. He tried to not give away how taken aback he was from being called a pretty boy, as he was used to "nerd" , and "nub" and well...other cruel things Sam said for her entertainment. Well, since she admitted she loved him...he should be used to it, the whole "pretty boy" comments and her suggestive winking and flirting when she wasn't thoroughly irritating the shit out of him. But he's not. And it bothers him. So as casually as he could, he staggered out a cough, and looked away.

"F-Fine, I guess. How about...um, you, Puckett?" he stammered, scratching behind his neck in an awkward way.

Sam smiled gratefully at the return of conversation. "Great. I got a hundred bucks from Gibby. I told him he couldn't run around Abercrombie and Fitch without a shirt without getting kicked out from the store..." Sam had to trail off, because she heard steps. And Carly was coming down. She punched Freddie in the stomach and stood up.

The routine must NOT be broken.

Carly smiled at Sam, rolling her eyes. She ignored the incident, simply passing it off as a figment of her imagination. She silently chuckled to herself. She knew it wasn't. Carly waltzed into the kitchen, grabbed a Peppy Cola, and looked at Freddie.

"Okay Freddie, this day is REALLY important for the show, so I hope you got that HD water camera whatever." Carly recited, checking her chocolate brown locks in the mirror one last time, making sure she looked like absolute perfection (which of course, she did, but of course, Carlotta Shay MUST double check) before she stepped a _foot_ outside.

Freddie nodded absentmindedly, stagnating up to grab a heavy black bag from the kitchen table with one arm. With one arm clutching his tender stomach, (Sam had a mean punch) he grabbed the bag. His biceps rippled. Sam's blue eyes glazed over, until she shook her head and crossed her arms indifferently.

Carly giggled her _oh-that-was-so-sexy-let-me-touch_ giggle, and flipped her hair and batted her eyelashes accordingly. Freddie gave her a simple half-smile back.

"Er...and what are we going to Ian's pool party for, exactly?" he asked, still packing. Sam got up and went to the refrigerator to grab some ham, Carly leaned near Freddie to give him full cleavage view (the brunette had single-handedly become a size B in one summer) and winked while she checked herself in the mirror. Sam, having an idea what was going on behind the refrigerator, scoffed.

"We needed an iCarly Pool Party webisode, to make up for the lack of videos being posted lately. Remember, Freddie? When you said it was...y'know, a good idea..." Carly trailed off and began to trace a finger on Freddie's ear. He blushed as she leaned in a bit closer, and started to move her finger down...

"OKAY..." Sam exclaimed, standing up on the table, glaring holes into Carly's head. "When does it start, at 3? Cause Mama needs some smoothies before we go." she smirked and hopped off the table, slapping Freddie behind his head before going to the elevator. "And yes, Fredly, you're paying. Suck it." she smirked, winked, and hopped into the elevator.

"HEY CARLS?" Sam called, still in the elevator.

Carly, significantly more pissed than she usually was when a romantic move she put on Freddie got ruined by Samantha Puckett, glared at the elevator.

"WHAT?"

"RED OR PURPLE?"

"PURPLE!"

Freddie chuckled. "Purple what?" he asked, moving over to the coffee table, still packing for the pool party.

Carly puckered her lips in the mirror, and looked up at Freddie. "Purple bikini. Sam decided she was going to change her whole appearance, or whatever." She suddenly giggled at the memory of last summer, when they both promised to be the sexiest looking girls in the school – without the whole 'skunk bag' factor. She smiled wholeheartedly at Freddie, and Freddie smiled back with a raised eyebrow. He had noticed this was the first time Carly had actually been acting like her good and peppy self – and he didn't want to ruin that. "The purple bikini makes her look 'sexy' –" Carly put air quotes around the sexy, still giggling a little – "and the red one makes her look like a dying fish. So...I told her to pick that one." Freddie chuckled and nodded, as if he understood the mechanics of girls. Carly rolled her eyes, knowing full well he didn't and looked at the stairs.

"Should I go up and help her?" Carly asked Freddie, biting her cherry red lip.

Freddie shrugged. He knew Sam wasn't a sexy beast – or at least she didn't try to be one, so he was sure Sam was going to put on the red bikini and shuffle downstairs, exclaiming how stupid the purple one made her look. He mentally face palmed.

Carly took this in a bad way – (which she _should_) and started to go upstairs.

"I'M COMING UP, AND YOU BETTER HAVE THAT PURPLE BIKINI ON! WITH SOME WATERPROOF MAKEUP, YOU HAM LOVER OF HAMMINESS!" Carly shrieked.

Freddie winced, but laughed. He finished packing and hoisted the bag onto his shoulder and plopped on the couch, ignoring the loud yells and curses and shrieks and bangs coming from upstairs.

What? He's having a completely normal day.

…For him, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>First part of my story, and when I'm done with it, I'll put up a prolouge.<strong>

**Reviews are love, obviously.**

**For those who just don't understand :**

**iOMG will be (is) addressed. Flashbacks, conversations, secrets and all, folks.**

**Carly does have a crush on Freddie. **

**They're all 17-ish now, and I like coming-of-age stories, so don't judge me.**

**Next chapter will be up when...IDK. **

**And PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE old fans of my stories...LET ME KNOW IF I'VE IMPROVED. PWETTY PLEASE? LOL.**

**Comments/Reviews will be replied to in each chapter. Ones that I throughly enjoy will just be posted at the top of the page, before the story. XD**


	2. Seattle, Washington : The Tool's Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly in any way. I like turtles. **

**Favorite Comment that Really Motivated Me: **

**- I LOVE! This is amazing...unlike a lot of the other seddie ones, both of them are fully in-character and realistic plus the plot is aweeeesssommmeeeee. Write on.**

* * *

><p>Carly fumbled to put the makeup on the unruly blonde, who was dodging every attempt to be beautified.<p>

"Ugh, Sam!" she exclaimed for the last time, backing up from her chair that Sam was sitting in and jumping out of. Carly stomped her blue-wedged sandaled foot and huffed indignantly.

"Don't you want to look nice? There's trillions of hot bo…" Carly realized what she was saying and coughed. Sam looked away. Sam had lied, years ago, saying that she was over it.

She wasn't.

But Carly didn't need to know that.

"Erm, yeah, I know…but still. Dressing up is for weenies. No offense, Carls." She said in a last attempt to save her last ounce of pride. She crossed her arms and looked deliberately at Carly, her blue eyes somewhat intensifying in the lighting of Carly's bedroom. Carly gulped uncomfortably. She then realized that Sam did seem _somewhat _over it…and smiled.

"Don't you want to look hot for 'em? Eh? I bet you a _million _dollars that Samantha Puckett wants to look _all _dolled up! ...And none taken!" Carly smiled wider as she singsonged, her brown eyes shining with mirth at Sam, who unbeknownst to Carly was a bit pained from this conversation.

"Haha, you'd lose that bet, Carls." She said, rolling her eyes and putting her neon-orange Converse high-tops on Carly's makeup table. Carly looked visibly pained.

"Sam…c'mon. Wait, first get your feet from off the makeup table, and second…I'm going to make you look sexy. You promised this summer that'd we'd both look amazingly sexy all year round. And that includes at pool parties, Puckett." Carly tapped her foot expectantly.

Sam glowered at the table. "Fine. But I'm not gonna like it." She huffed, crossing her arms tighter and shutting her eyes, hoping she didn't look like a clown.

* * *

><p>Five hours later (yes, five hours) Sam and Carly trudged down the stairs and smiled at Freddie. Well…Sam glared.<p>

"This is SO stupid." She muttered, shifting under her yellow summer dress. It had white flowery prints around the hem, and moved when the wind shifted. Her orange Converse was long gone and was replaced with white gladiator sandals, which she wiggled her toes in. Her eyes had been intensified with black eyeliner and mascara ("Waterproof, don't want your pretty little eyes to look like a raccoon's after you get out of a swim, now do you?" Carly asked, putting it on after a few more protests.) And she had nothing else but light pink lipstick. She felt beautiful…but of course, no one would see such in a Puckett. Beauty was for Shays (she tried to ignore the fact that she won thousands of beauty pageants.) and it should stay that way. She stomped her foot and fiddled with her (now straight, thanks to Carly, and put into a beautifully swept up-do) hair, and slammed open the door.

"Fredward Benson!" she exhaled, looking like a bull-dog (albeit a pretty one) with her snarl. Freddie almost thought that snarl was reserved just for him, until she did the same one to an unsuspecting Spencer. He shrieked like a girl and ran back into his room. (Poor guy.)

"Y-Y-Yes, Sam?" he stammered, walking up right behind her and trembling wide-eyed like a doe. Sam scoffed at his pathetic-ness.

"Go start the car. _Now._" She said, turning around and glaring up at him. She made sure to glare extra hard. He being a whole foot taller than her didn't make him stronger than the Samantha Puckett. She raised an eyebrow to confirm this. He nodded warily and went off to start the car. She smirked victoriously, turned around, and went to catch up to him.

Carly…Carly didn't know what to make of what just happened. "One mini-makeover and then they act like a hormonal gurf gone wild." She mumbled, grabbing her keys, purse, and three towels. She shut the door and locked it when she was done, rolling her eyes. "Let the chaos begin."

Hopping into Freddie's century old Volkswagen, Carly slid into the back with relative ease. "Yonder to Ian's birthday party, Freddie my man!" she exclaimed good-naturedly.

Freddie smirked and nodded at her and started the car. Sam huffed.

"Anytime now, Freddathong." she said, crossing her arms and putting her light-blue and red French-tipped pedicured (Carly was shocked too) feet on the dashboard with ease. She smirked at the name. "I dunno about you, Fredly, but I like the new name. It fits you."

Freddie scowled and started to drive off.

It never takes them that long to blow up into an argument.

Just grab some non-important thing that just might be the slightest bit controversial and no doubt about it-

They'd be on the opposite sides of the spectrum.

And they'd argue about it.

It was whether the tomato was a fruit or not, now. Carly didn't even bother after two minutes into the fight. She just stuffed her headphones into her eardrums and started to fall into a deep slumber with the music.

"LISTEN, DORK. TOMATOES ARE A FREAKING FRUIT. DON'T YOU WATCH SCIENCE VIDEOS AYMORE, ASSHOLE? AREN'T YOU SMART ONE? HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW THIS SHI-" Sam never got to finish before Freddie barged in with:

"GOD DAMMIT PRINCESS PUCKETT, A TOMATO IS A VEGETABLE. YOU'RE THE DUMB ONE; YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE THIS SINGLE FACT STUCK IN THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL. YOUR THICK, THICK SKULL."

Freddie was red from screaming. His hair was awry from running his hands through it angrily so many times, and his lips were even redder than they were before from biting them excessively. His cocoa eyes were more defined and harsh, and his jaw line was protruding angrily. He looked...dare Sam say it, hot. As if Carly and Sam shared minds, they both nodded (Carly was unconscious, at the moment...but it still counted, right?) Sam leaned over to him once they reached a stop light.

"Y'know, Freducation, you look pretty damn hot when you're angry." Sam said, winking at him and laying her head on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and Sam tried her best to not look hurt.

He already rejected her, anyway.

"...I'm sorry, what? Weren't we JUST having an argument?" Freddie said, puzzled. He raised an eyebrow at her, quizzically. She rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow back.

"Yes, Captain Obvious, we were. Your point?" she asked, smirking and twisting a lock of her long blonde hair. She loved frustrating him- mentally, emotionally...sexually. Even though she got rejected, she didn't want to stop the playful flirty banter they  
>had begun to start before the incident. That'd just make her cry.<p>

Freddie sighed audibly. He didn't even want to comprehend what was going on in that blonde wacko's mind. So he stated the truth as the light flashed green with a smile.

"You don't look so bad yourself there, Puckett. Not bad at all, actually. Getting all purdy for Ian Baxter?" he asked, speeding up a bit. He stopped looking so flushed out, so only his red lips and messy hair was a remnant of the fight they just had.

Sam soaked in the compliment and punched him (playfully) on the shoulder accordingly. She tried to ignore the urge to hug him. He smiled back, one of his signature half grins he usually reserved for Carly.

Usually.

But maybe if she played her cards right...there'd be a special smile for Sam Puckett too. JUST Sam Puckett.

"Ian Baxter is a tool. Momma doesn't date fools like that. It'd be like dating Jonah all over again." she chuckled. Jonah...that asshat. She didn't even give her reply a second thought. Ian was an idiot not worth her time, no matter how cute he was.

Freddie nodded in agreement. Seeing as how Carly was asleep, Sam had relaxed, and there was about 40 minutes left until they made it to Ian's mansion, (see? Total tool, no?) Freddie saw it as a perfect opportunity to ask.

"Uh...S-Sam?" he asked. He was aware about how this conversation could go, and he didn't want it to end badly. After a second to gather his thoughts, he blinked and looked at Sam.

She stared back, mumbled "Keep your eyes on the road", and yawned. "Hmm? What, Freddicini?" she asked back, blinking at the dashboard silently.

_When'd it get all heavy in here? _Freddie acknowledged. He sighed and kept on driving.

"About what happened, 2 years ago-"

_"CAT STUCK IN A TREE!"__  
><em>  
>"Sam! I was about to say something that might damage our friendship or potentially make us closer and you're worried about a-"<p>

_"THERE IS A CAT IN THAT TREE, FREDLUMPS!"_Sam shrieked for the life of her and held back a huge grin when Freddie stopped the car.

"Well? GO SAVE IT, THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE! WITH HASTE, MY BOY!"

Freddie scrunched his nose in confusion and he began to step out the car.

"With haste?" he said, starting off towards the evergreen oak tree.

They were parked in front of Seattle's most prominent and popular park, Oakland Rowdy. There were tall, long, beautiful majestic trees all around the park, and scattered yells of overzealous children, running around widely, without a care in the world.

Sam missed that.

But there are wayyy more important things to worry about right now, Sam! She thought to herself and wide-eyed, threw open the sickly orange car door and tuck-and-rolled out. She ran over to Carly side and grabbed her frail body, smiling at how light the brunette was for a millisecond, and was super close to getting her in the front seat when (gullible) Freddie had started trudging back, visibly pissed.

"SAM! ...SAM? WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CARLY? S-SAM!" Freddie was only ten steps away.

Samantha Puckett ninja time.

Sam smirked and shuffled Carly into the front seat neatly, putting her seatbelt on and making sure her hair looked perfect. She grabbed Carly's Strawberry Star tinted-lip gloss and put some n her lips and looked back for a last check. Carly looked fabulous...as always.

"Mmm...Thanks, Sam. You should really look into becoming a-" Carly dozed off again. Sam rolled her eyes and shut the door and stealthily opened the back seat, slid in, and checked her hair. She glanced at her purple waterproof watch.

Five seconds.

She smirked victoriously as Freddie slid back into his seat, frazzled and ridiculously pissed off. Sam's smirk got a teensy bit wider. Seeing Freddie angry was almost as good as hoping he'll give me a confession of love...Sam thought. ...Almost.

Freddie wordlessly started the car. After a few turns and stoplights, he finally glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"There was no cat, was there?"

"Nope." Sam replied with a cheeky grin. Freddie groaned, but after a few minutes, he smiled.

* * *

><p>It was around 12:48 when they finally were able to find Ian's mansion, (Poor Freddie had to use Google Earth eighteen times) and when they did, Freddie and Sam's jaws dropped in awe.<p>

"Whoa." they said in unison, as Freddie stopped staring and put his attention back on the parking lot.

...Eighteen minutes later (Well, actually five, but Freddie was irritating Sam with his "Parking lot, parking lot, parking lot.." mantra- and even after he was parked IN the parking spot, they were already too deep in an argument to notice.) they both hopped out of their respective seats and went over to the front seat where Carly was still sleeping. Sam and Freddie turned to each other. Sam put her hands on her hips, tapped her foot, and raised a blonde eyebrow. Her blue eyes looked more piecing in sunlight - and the way her hair framed her angular face made her look like an angel - but he knew she was as conniving and sly as a snake. ...One of the sexiest kinds. He chuckled.

Freddie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow back at her. He looked like a devil-may-care type of sexy today, with his black t-shirt and black trunks. His brown hair wasn't in his usual floppy Fredly way - it was tossed about and left to be, making Freddie look like some surfer dude. He had on sandals - black ones (he insisted) and he just looked incredibly sexy. Sam giggled. Then she scoffed in disbelief. What, he's got me giggling now? She thought, making an incredulous look. She snapped out of it a second later and went back to staring at Freddie.

Teenagers were all walking to the mansion, some (mostly all) scantily-clad or in obnoxious swimming trunks. Gibby...had a Speedo on. ...A pink one, with spaghetti noodles on it, no less.

The two didn't expect anything less.

It took about five more minutes until they realized how intensely they were staring at each other. Sam blushed and opened the car door.

"Uh...y-you go set up. I'll wake up Carly." she averted his gaze, figuring it was embarrassing enough blushing.

Freddie, not fully realizing how intense that stare exactly was, just nodded absentmindedly and went to the trunk to grab the black bag. He got it after a few seconds of searching and grabbed it. With a small nod to Sam, he began to walk over to Shane and Wendy. They waved at Freddie and he smiled back in response.

Sam glanced on for a few more seconds, sighing in admiration (freely and openly since Carly was asleep...and snoring) at Freddie until he was just a black dot in the crowd. She sighed.

"Okay, Carls! We're here!" Sam clapped her hands in mock joy and started to shake Carly.

"Huh? W-What? JUVIE, AGAIN ? NOOOO, MY APPLES!" Carly flailed like a dying fish and shouted obscene things as Sam tried to calm her down.

"C-Carly CALM DOWN!" Sam sputtered, trying to cool her brunette friend down. Sam blinked for a few minutes.

"OH. Err...CARLY, LOOK, IAN BAXTER! HE'S TOTALLY SHIRTLESS...AND _FLEXING_!" Sam yelled. ...for the second time that day, she had to resort to her ninja skills and grabbed Carly. She secured her in her arms and started to drag her across the pavement to the mansion.

Carly spazzed out and flopped out of Sam's grasp, landing on her badonkadonk. Her shiny brown hair was strewn about, some hairs sticking to her shiny red lips, and her yellow sarong had fallen off, revealing her light blue bikini. She sat on the pavement, legs outstretched, lips puckered, and hands supporting her weight behind her back. Carly didn't look like a train wreck.

She looked like a model.

Sam groaned at the whistles and come-hither glances Carly was getting from hot boys. Even when in the most embarrassing situations, Carly came out looking sexy while Sam came out looking...beastly. No wonder he chose-

"A little help here, Sam?" Carly meekly asked, waving her milky-white arm. Sam nodded and helped Carly up and picked up her things from off the floor. She started walking, shuffling to the sway of the music to the mansion while Carly followed suit, tying her yellow sarong to her waist.

A few minutes later they were in front of an ivory colored mansion the size of the United States of America.

Yes it was that big.

A beautiful green lawn with a white stone fountain in the middle became home to big crowd of teens, laughing and drinking and dancing and having an insanely good time. Sam looked for the pool, but couldn't find it.

"Does the Baxter's have a special room just for pool parties, or something?" she asked. Carly giggled and shook her head.

"Nah, Freddie's probably in the backyard. I hope." Carly added, and took Sam's wrist. They trudged inside the home (...after about a trillion steps) and opened the grand doors, looking inside.

It reeked of beer and Ivy League.

Toilet paper was everywhere, along with beer bottles, glitter, and vomit. A dog pissed right into a vase filled with dead white roses on the dark hardwood floor. No one was here - it was a ghost town.

Sam swore she heard a _baby_crying in the distance.

"Are you sure this is Ian Baxter's house, or Kesha's?" Sam slyly asked, smirking wryly at the music in the background. (Blow, by Kesha. Go figure.)

Carly smirked in return and raised a brow. "Dunno, wanna check the bathtub?"

They both laughed and started to walk to the backyard, which they both hoped was clean and pristine like the front lawn was.

It was.

Several orange and green cabanas were surrounded by a black hot-tub, where two teens were already getting cozy. Carly nodded a little, taking note of this. There was a mini-bar and restaurant on the patio, where a man was flipping burgers and making drinks while another man was shouting and writing orders down. Sam's mouth watered at the sight. There were plush orange lounge chairs in a corner in a line - right where the sunlight was. Teen girls were already lying down on all of them comfortably, tanning and reading magazines to their hearts content. There was a large cabana in the middle of it all, with a TV and extra food.

The best part?

The Olympic sized swimming pool was craftily snaked around all of this lavishness, as the cabanas, the hot-tub, everything except the patio - was on a raised concrete platform. There were study stepping stones in the pool, so everyone could get around. The biggest area of the pool had slides and diving boards.

Everything looked perfect.

"Must be nice..." Sam said slyly and hopped onto a stepping stone, on her way to the main cabana to find Freddie.

Carly went onto a stepping stone, on her way to Wendy and Shane at the restaurant and mini-bar...where Ian Baxter also happened to be walking to. She groaned.

She took her phone out of her purse and sent a text message to Sam and Freddie:

_'Meet at the main cabana at 5. We can prep for the iCarly show, k? Hve fun u 2!_  
><em>Xoxo, Carly ;)'<em>

She shut her phone. Today...was going to be a really fun day.

Wait. Carly paused, smirked, and picked her phone back up again.

_'Ian Baxter wasn't flexing at all, was he?'_ she texted to Sam, waiting to be disappointed with the answer. A few seconds later, Carly heard a ping. She flipped her phone open, read the text and rolled her eyes. "Of course. Crazy blonde."

'_Nope. ;)'_

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I LOVE Sam. <strong>

**But there you go, the longest chapter I have ever written...haha. **

**Reviews are love, yadadada. **

**And the review that motivated me the most (FallingLOVEDeeper, your comment made my day as did the other ones, THANKS SOOO MUCH) will be posted at the top page. **

**As for replies...Nyeh.**

**Spring Break is this week, so expect fast updates!**


	3. Seattle, Washington : Pool Party

**Enjoy, and love you lots, people who are actually reading this. XD And reviewers, I mention two of you, hope ya'll can spot yourselves!**

* * *

><p>Freddie was checking his e-mail, warily glancing at Sam and Gibby, who were in a full-fledged conversation, actually enjoying each other's company.<p>

Freddie still didn't believe it.

Sam put her feet on Gibby's lap, who didn't seem to mind, and just kept his happy-go-lucky smile (that creeped Sam out slightly, but she didn't want to dwell on Gibby's negatives, today.)

"So, Gibster, where's Tasha?" Sam asked, playing with her long dirty blonde hair. Freddie seemed mesmerized by it, until he shook his head out of his (pathetic) trance. Gibby shook his head sadly.

"In the pool; But she's been surrounded by a ton of boys for the better half of 3 hours." he said, wiggling his stomach for emphasis. Sam recoiled and took her feet off his lap.

"O-Oh, I see. Poor you. You should get an ugly girlfriend, Gibby...you're life would be so much easier!" Sam boasted, her feet now moving to sit on an orange chaise.

Freddie finished doing what he had to do on the iCarly website, and sat down on the same chaise as Sam. Sam only blushed a little (she didn't need a nerd to see her stupid weakness) and moved her legs accordingly. Freddie smiled a little and nodded in appreciation.

"Gibby, don't listen to Sam-if you did, you'd live a very unhappy life. I'm not kidding." Freddie said, and glanced sternly at Sam. She smiled sheepishly and sipped her mango lemonade (which she was gonna need a refill of soon) shyly in response.

"Why don't you show everyone who Tasha belongs to, eh?" Freddie smiled at Gibby, who looked at him in confusion.

"She belongs to her mom, right? Am I supposed to stand on a table and yell out that she belongs to her mom, Freddie? Am I right?" he smiled widely, as if he actually was correct.

Sam and Freddie sighed in unison. Sam put her feet on Freddie's lap. He didn't argue, but rolled his eyes. At Gibby's stupidity and Sam's...obnoxiousness. He felt bad for himself that he had to deal with both.

"No, Gibby." Yet again, Sam and Freddie said in unison. Sam wanted to add more, but didn't so she wiggled her feet on Freddie's lap. He rolled his eyes (again.)

After a few seconds of wondering what was wrong with Gibby's brain, Sam looked at Freddie.

"Tell the fool what he has to do, already, Fredwad!" she snapped, removing her feet from his lap, rolling her ocean eyes. Freddie felt a pang in his chest, and automatically reached for Sam's legs and put them back on his lap. Sam blushed, but didn't protest.

(Well, she was in love with the guy.)

Freddie coughed, awkwardly.

And yes, they were all doing this in Gibby's presence. He giggled like a girl.

"Eee, are you two hiding somethin' special from me?" he wiggled his tummy.

They both shook their heads rapidly. "Nah," they said in unison.

Gibby giggled again, but smiled. "So what am I supposed to do? Profess my love for her on iCarly, or something?"

"And how!" Sam said, nodding and smiling at Gibby. Gibby looked confused.

"And how what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam. She only rolled her blue eyes in response. She looked at Freddie, whose eyes were glazed over in a confused daze. She tapped him on the head (...harshly, the narrator shall add.)

"OUCH, SAMANTHA!" he exclaimed, backing off the chaise and falling on his butt. Sam laughed and leaned off the chaise, looking at Freddie's (adorable) flustered face.

"We're doing a live webcast, right?"

"We always do a live webcast, Sam." Freddie rubbed his forehead.

"Soooo, why not have Gibby and Tasha live at the pool, Gibby confesses his undying love for Tasha on air and-SMOOCH! A huge smooch-fest live, on iCarly." Sam smiled triumphantly at Freddie, her pearly whites shining. He smirked.

"Never thought you were such a romantic, Samantha." he said coolly, smiling at her stuttering.

"I-I-I...I am no romantic, you...you big fat nub." Sam said, and then face-palmed at her choice of words. He was really getting to her. Freddie laughed.

"Nice one! You're sixteen, and that's the best comeback you can give me? Slightly pathetic, Sam. Just slightly." Freddie chuckled and stood up, walking over to the technology set-up in the corner of the cabana. Sam looked flustered, and stared at a confused (as always...) Gibby. He just shrugged and smiled at her cluelessly, and she just looked bewildered at his stupidity.

"Uhm...so Gibby, you gonna be prepared by the time we call you right? You remember when iCarly starts, so make sure you're by the pool at that time, kay?" she asked, standing up. She still had her dress on, and crossed her arms to her ample chest, glaring holes in Freddie's back. He smirked aimlessly.

"Yeah, Puckett? Your glares are quite intense."

"Shut-up, dipwad." Sam said coldly, and looked back at Gibby.

"Sure, Sam. Me and Tasha will BE THERE!" he said, and started to lift his arms. He waved them wildly. "Heehee, if I had a shirt on right now, I'd take it OFF, epically. EPIC. ALLY." he shrieked, and ran out of the cabana.

"Why is he so idiotic, Freddie?" she asked, rolling her eyes and taking her dress off, revealing her violet bikini. She checked herself in the mirror, and grabbed the black pair of Coach shades and put them on her face. She put her hair into a ponytail and winked at herself in the mirror. "Mama looks smokinnn'." she said, and walked over to the chaise, grabbing her cellphone (to call the patio restaurant for another mango lemonade and a pulled pork sandwich. Sue her.)

"What are you talking abou-oh good God." Freddie dropped his (expensive) video camera. He looked at Sam, blushing and muttering and stuttering and the whole nine-yards, until he turned around to tend to his now bruised (and prolly' broken) camera. Sam looked at him, shrugged, and headed out of the cabana with a casual nod of her head.

Carly was sitting on the bar stool, sipping a (spiked) Wahoo Punch and tossing her long hair back occasionally. She looked into her purse and pursed her lips.

"Where...Where in the world did my sunglasses g-" she said, frantically searching her purse until she saw big lime-green eyes staring at her with mirth and a sly smug look.

She screamed. ...Loudly.

"WHAT THE CHIZ?" she paled and put her heart to her chest looking at the idiot who scared the living shi-...chiz, out of her.

Ian smiled warmly at her, and stood up from behind the mahogany bar. He was shirtless (as Carly had expected) and wearing dark green swimming trunks, from what Carly could see. She glanced up at his face, glaring a little. She'd heard about Ian and his womanizing ways, and as sexy as he was, she didn't feel like falling victim to it. Carly Shay was better than that. She smiled to herself and then looked into his eyes. Intimidated after a few seconds, Carly settled on staring at the smooth hardwood floor of the patio. He looked at her, confused, and ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"I didn't think the famous Shay was a nervous wreck." he said, his voice as smooth as velvet as he sat atop the bar. Carly rolled her eyes.

"What, Ian? Shouldn't you be somewhere else? Talking to erm...Wendy, for example! She seems like way better pra-I mean a way better person to talk to!" Carly giggled out the last part, fiddling with her hair. Ian looked at her strangely.

"What, you think I'm gonna hit on you?" He smirked and hopped onto the floor. "Don't flatter yourself, Shay." he said, starting to walk past her, wondering where that Wendy girl actually was. Carly scoffed. Was he kidding? she thought, and turned him around suddenly to face her. His eyes opened widely, surprised.

Carly crossed her arms and stared at him harshly, ignoring the fact that she was a good two inches away from him.

He just called her ugly.

(Technically.)

NO ONE calls the Carly Shay UGLY.

She glared at him. He stared back, rather clueless.

"Yes, Shay?"

"Did you imply that I am ugly?" she asked threateningly. He raised an eyebrow and looked her over.

He shrugged. She glowered.

"I mean...your okay, for a webshow host." he said casually, tossing his hand. He smirked at her leaning down to her height.

"I mean, compared to Sam over there..." he whispered. Carly's eyes went ten times wider and she slapped him.

"Go drown." she said, and sauntered away.

No one could notice, but his smirk got a little wider as he held his cheek and went to sit down on the chair.

Carly made her way to Sam, seething.

Sam was eating her pulled pork sandwich (obnoxiously) and sipping her mango lemonade. She looked at a bewildered Carly Shay and widened her eyes.

"Yeah, Shay? Wazzup? You do know the show starts in a few-" Sam didn't even get to finish her sentence (with a full mouth) before Carly had grabbed the pulled pork sandwich and started eating.

"I am NOT ugly. I'm actually very pretty for a girl my age. And I totally would've won homecoming if Amber Riley didn't hit me with a chicken bone and say to everyone that I was a clumsy skunk-bag that didn't deserve to win the title. WHICH I TOTALLY DESERVED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH. STUPID CHICKEN BONE!" Carly rambled, furiously munching on the sandwich. Sam's jaw went slack as she looked at Carly. She shook her head with mock dissapointment and giggled.

"Carls, cool off-"

"SAMANTHA, THE CHICKEN BONE. THE BOOOOONNNEEEE." Carly looked full on insane as she started to shake Sam(antha), her eyes glazed over.

"Shaddup, Carlotta. Cool off, iCarly starts in a few minutes and you seem to be hellbent on talking about a damn chicken bone? PRIORITIES?" she barked out, her blue eyes shining with mirth and a sly smirking her pale pink lips. She drawers her arms expectantly.

"Err...do a kickass iCarly webcast, get back at Ian Baxter, finish the pulled pork sandwich...please?" she said, tangling her now barbecue stained hands together wearily, looking at Sam. Sam sighed and handed her the last piece of the sandwich, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Good girl. I'll go and get Fredbutt, alright? You go and get pretty for the show, and get my dress, will ya'? Can't be half-naked in front of ten year olds, and other creeps who get off on my teenage body." Sam said, winking and shoving a wide-eyed Carly, who grabbed the last piece and nibbled on it. She passed Ian and flipped him off, glaring at him. He only smiled in response.

"Nice ass, Shay!" he only said, leaving a blushing Shay walking towards the patio.

Sam rolled her eyes and heaved her way towards the main cabana lazily, yawning and opening the curtains to the cabana and looking at Freddie. She sighed and crossed her arms.

"Dude, iCarly in T-Minus five minutes, stop looking pathetic and set-up. Good God, sometimes the laziest person shouldn't have to do all the work, ya know!" she shrieked, thumping the absentminded Freddie in the forehead. He gasped from the pain.

"Dammit, Sam! I have everything set-up, already. Don't...Don't hit me." he rubbed his forehead and walked over to his (nerdy) technology cart, picking up the camera. "Where's Carly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"And I'm hereeee! Miss me?" Carly waltzed in with Sam's yellow dress, rolling her eyes after she winked at Freddie. He smiled. "Sam, here, put it on, show starts soon!" she said, tossing Sam the dress and flipping her hair. She walked over to the set location, smiling and smacking her lips. (She must maintain maximum lip shine.) Sam was just tossing her hair back, putting on her dress. Freddie was startled that he found Sam putting a dress on sexier than Carly's enticing lip smacking.

So what? Sue him.

"And we're on in 5...4...3...2..." Freddie nodded his fingers towards Sam and Carly, who we're smiling widely at the camera.

"I'm Bob!" Carly waved grandly, making a puckered face as if she'd sucked a lemon.

"I'm Billy!" Sam nodded her head as if she was at a rock concert.

"And this is iBilly!" Sam and Carly waved their arms in a wild manner, slapping random items to the floor.

"We're kidding, this is Sam and Carly, and of course, you losers-"

"This is iCarly."

"Now, we're going to be doing something really special for you guys today!" Carly smiled widely and started to walk out of the cabana, into the summer sun. "We are going to look at comments you guys are writing and sending now in our iCarly web-chat, and we're going to do every single dare you ask us to do! And just for you guys-"

"We'll be doing dares live that guests and this pool party ask us to do, no matter how embarrasing and/or impossible they are! We're going to be having lots of fun, yes?" Sam ended her statement in a Russian accent, using a pair of her long blonde hair as a makeshift mustache. Freddie smiled and chuckled.

Carly started walking around backwards, making her way to the pool. Sam's eyes widened suddenly, looking at Gibby. He nodded.

"Err, Carls?" she looked at Carly, who was now doing a random dance in the middle of the patio, courtesy of Ginger, a meek teenager who was sipping a root beer nearby, giggling. Sam waved her hand. "No matter. FREDALUPE!" Sam yelled, thunking the camera. He shook his head.

"What, Sam?" he growled, aiming the camera at Carly. Sam roared.

"Gibby, you idiotic nerd!" she yelled, grabbing him and leading him towards Gibby. Freddie's eyes widened, and he quickly turned the camera on himself.

"Haha, sorry for the interruption of this hilarious dare, but we have to let Gibby confess his love for Tasha live- and yes, California702 and StandardNostalgia- the iCarly cast knows all about your desperate need to see Gibby live since last webcast, and here...he...is!" Freddie flipped the camera to a wide-eyed Gibby, who was shaking his stomach and somehow making out with Tasha. They separated for a moment so Gibby could walk towards the camera.

"YOU SEE THAT CHICK IN THE PINK ZEBRA BIKINI? WELL, WORLD, THAT CHICK IS MINE. MINEEE, FOOLS." Gibby whooped and hollered, and went back to makeout passionately with Tasha again, who was blushing heavily. Sam raised her hand and whooped.

"Haha, go Gibby!" Sam and Freddie said in unison, smiling at each other for what seemed a moment paused in time. They both blushed.

"Uh, lets go back to Carly, she looks freaked." Sam skipped over to Carly, who was looking wide-eyed at Ian Baxter.

"NO. No...no way. We're not doing that dare, it's stupid, it's impossible, it's...it's...UGH!" Carly walked over to Sam and looked at the camera, obviously pissed.

"Ian stupid Baxter over there dared us to-"

"Go to each state capital in two weeks, starting with Olympia, Washington." Ian smirked and got into Carly's face, winking. She flopped her lips like a fish. "With me, of course." he added, smiling.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, jumping up and down excitedly. She looked at the camera, smiling widely, baring her pearly whites.

"I'm completely serious. You guys up for it? More importantly, are the iCarly fans up for it?" Ian raised a finger and winked at the camera. A million comments sprung up on the iCarly web-chat. Freddie scoffed. (He also added, "Stupid Ian", but the narrator wouldn't rather dwell on the negative, here.)

"Sam! You aren't seriously thinking about-"

"We gotta do it, Carls! We'll take the fans with us every step of the way, now come ON!" Sam was bouncing around wildly. The dare had set off a fire in her, one Carly knew she couldn't put out even if she had a thousand hoses.

"Ugh, Sam-Wait, Freddie, are you up for this?" she asked, looking at the weary Freddie. Freddie looked at Sam and quickly looked at Carly and nodded.

"Olympia here we come, eh?" he laughed.

Carly sighed. "Fine then, we're up to your challenge, Ian." Sam jumped up and down.

"This is TOTALLY like Around the World in 80 Days kickass!" Sam yelled, whooping and hollering until she looked at the camera, completely serious. "We'll be back when we're on the road to Olympia, folks. For now though, I'm Sam-"

"And I'm a pissed off Carly, and this has been-"

"iCarly!" Ian boasted in, shaking his butt for the camera. (Freddie scoffed some more, but like we said, no dwelling on the negative!)

This was going to be an amazing two weeks, eh?

* * *

><p><strong>Shaddup, it's my first time where they've done the iCarly show live, and no matter what anyone says, I'm not that funny. Sorry for the run-on(s) XD.<strong>

** But please, review, and SOOOO SORRY for the wait. What I had originally planned for Chapter 3 was kinda dirty XD. **

**And how do ya'll like Ian Baxter? My favorite person in the WORLD so far LOLOL XD**

**See ya next time, **

**Mandotta.**


	4. Olympia, Washington : Pimped AreVee

**I will put a Disclaimer up from time to time (sadly), as I'm just cautious to not get sued. LOL.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, and this story is making no profit whatsoever. Unless you count my friend Amy, who pays me a buck for each Seddie moment she finds. **_

**...Can you spot the moments, readers?**

**And another thing - I love hearing about your favorite part of the story, so don't be afraid to tell me about yours! **

**And we begin!**

* * *

><p>Carly had her arms crossed, looking livid. She had long lost her wide smile for the camera, and now was sporting a pout and a glare, one she had especially reserved for the blonde, who was smiling right at her.<p>

The trio was back at home (Carly's, of course, you know they don't really go to any other house) and sitting on the couch, watching Celebrities Underwater, chuckling at the ridiculousness of the show. Freddie was having a ball watching Taylor Lautner shriek underwater.

"Not so tough when you're put a thousand feet underwater, are ya, Lautner?" he said triumphantly, earning an incredulous look from the two girls. He only coughed and went to the studio, blushing. Sam rolled her eyes and smirked, and looked back at Carly. Carly dropped her look of amusement and glared at Sam.

"Why did you say yes, Sam? It may be summer, and we may have absolutely NOTHING to do for vacation, but c'mon!" she wailed, flailing her arms in an upset manner. Sam stood up and started shuffling her way to the kitchen, putting her hair in a ponytail. She only shrugged as she opened the fridge with her purple Converse-clad foot and grabbed a turkey sub Spencer bought just for her yesterday. (Just so she didn't eat the turkey he cooked that day for his date with Striker, the gaming ninja he just-so-happened to have a date with that evening.) She bit the sandwich and rolled her eyes back happily. Carly huffed.

"Sorry, sorry, but...Carls, this is the opportunity of a lifetime, here! We get to go to each state capital and have tons of unadulterated fun!" she smiled widely and swallowed. Carly nodded her head, but still looked doubtful. Her eyebrow was raised and she stood, walking over to Sam, arms crossed.

"But...Ian's gonna be with us and I don't-"

"And you know I'll beat the living crap out of him if he pulls any funny business. Come on, Carly, there's just too much pro to your con!" she smiled, and hip-bumped Carly playfully. Carly rolled her brown eyes, but smiled.

"I guess you're right. But..." she trailed off, walking back to the couch flipping her long chocolate locks behind her, "Any idea how we're gonna get to Olympia?" she smirked, eyes lighting up at the smell of adventure. Sam squealed and started bouncing up and down, running over to Carly with a wide smile of excitement.

"Dunno, but I bet Ian has a pl-" Sam didn't get to finish before Freddie was running down the stairs panting, throwing the wooden door open and running out. "What's his deal?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in curiosity. Carly only shrugged and looked out the door, smiling tightly.

"I think we forgot the biggest problem of them all-"

"SPENCERRRRR!" A shrewd 30-something year old voice yelled from nearby, powerful and angry. Sam and Carly both gulped.  
>"SPENCER, GET IN HERE NOW! REBELLION FROM THESE TWO HELLIONS YOU CALL FEMALES IS MAKING MOMMY DERAIL FROM HER CALM, COOL DEMEANOR, YOU SCHEMERS!" Marissa emerged from her apartment, her wild, beady eyes glaring at Sam and Carly. (She should be a rapper, no?) Spencer tumbled from his room, chocolate all over half of his face, an army green shirt half on, half off, and SpongeBob boxers.<p>

Sam and Carly sank in their seats on the couch in unison.

"What? W-What do you need, Ms.B?" he yawned and stretched like a cat, smiling fondly at the middle-aged woman in the room. She crossed her arms.

"Did you hear of the trio's newest wild and dangerous adventure? DID YOU?" she accused, pointing her long, lightly wrinkly finger in Spencer's chocolate-covered face. He paled, but maintained his usual laid-back smile.

"Yeah, something about how they're going to all the 50 states capitals, right?" he asked, looking at Marissa. She rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

"Yes, Spencer. Are you not aware of how dangerous three tee-"

"Four, their friend Ian is coming, also." Spencer blurted in, smiling and jumping up and down in a wild, random manner.

"I'm so sorry, four teenagers bombarding into 50 different states is?" she asked lividly, crossing her arms and pouting. He shrugged. She huffed.

"Is there going to be any person over the age of 18 guiding them?"

"Not...sure-"

"Do they even know _how_they're going to be getting to Hawaii, and Alaska? Those are states too, you know. I hope you're well aware."

"Y-Yes, I'm aware, and no I have no idea as to how they-"

"And are they going to stop for breaks, rests? They have only two weeks, you know."

"N-"

"Will they have the proper equipment and toiletries needed for a two week trip?"

"I-" Spencer giggled. "Toiletries is a funny word."

Marissa turned on her heel, rolling her eyes. "My Freddie isn't stepping a foot outside Seattle until I know _every single thing_about this little adventure." she walked towards the door indignantly, huffing. She suddenly turned around, glaring at Carly and Sam.

"And don't you _DARE_ come up with another random and dangerous idea such as this! The boy already got hit by a car for _you_, what else do you need?" Marissa had her final word, and shuffled out of the Shay's apartment.

It was completely silent after she slammed the door.

Carly groaned. "She ruins everything. She'd even ruin a cute kids birthday, saying that matches were dangerous and the kid couldn't have candles on his free of sugar cake, or something." she crossed her arms and started pacing, thinking of ways to make the trip Marissa Benson friendly.

"I was thinking that she was just a psycho-bitch, but your analogy of her was alright too, I guess." Sam stood up and shrugged, but looked at Carly's worried face and sighed. "We should call Ian right about now, shouldn't we?" Sam asked lightheartedly. And then, just as Carly was about to protest, Ian Baxter walked in with a meek Freddie behind him. Freddie scratched behind his neck, smiling slightly at the shocked girls. Sam smiled at him.

"Nice one, Fredhead! Did you call him, or something?" she walked over to him, playing with her long blonde hair and looking at him wryly, with a smirk plastered on her face now. He only smirked back, shocking Sam for a minute, until she smiled, warming up to his smirk. (Plus, he was starting to get a dimple, and Sam just couldn't resist that.)

"Actually, I was video chatting with him until Mom barged in, screaming like a deranged banshee." he chuckled. "After the fiasco, he offered to come over and I said sure." he looked at Ian, who was talking to the Shays. Spencer seemed to like Ian, and patted him on the shoulder. Ian only raise an eyebrow.

"I like you, boy." Spencer said in a strange southern accent, smiling at him like a hillbilly. Carly groaned and walked toward Sam and Freddie, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment. Ian only chuckled.

"Good to know, Spencer." he smiled and started walking towards Freddie's apartment door. Freddie's eyes widened.

"I wouldn't do that-"

"I got it, Benson. You just sit down with Pretty Puckett and Screwy Shay, and I'll be right back. You guys might want to start packing, by the way." he winked and opened the Benson's apartment door, and shut it with a slam. Carly looked at the door in disbelief.

"Does he seriously think he can woo your crazy mom? And did he just call me screwy? I am totally not screwy. I'm the sanest person I kn-"

Carly didn't get to finish, as her jaw dropped open when Ian walked out, a smile plastered on his face.

"Damn you guys, I told you to start packin'!" he exclaimed, patting Freddie on the shoulder and smirking at Carly. She only looked back at him, flabbergasted.

"How..."

"I'll never tell. Now you guys, seriously, go pack. You've only got two weeks." he winked again, and went over to make himself comfortable on the couch. Sam led a shocked Carly to their room to pack, and Freddie figuring it was safe to go back home, went back to his room to continue packing.

—

An hour later, the trio met up with Ian downstairs, packed and ready. He nodded in approval.

"We're gonna be riding in Bessy, today." he said, smiling and walking out the door. Carly giggled, grabbed the keys and ushered Sam and Freddie out of the apartment. She locked the door and put the key in a nearby plant.

"Bessy? What're we riding, a cow?"

Ian smirked and started walking downstairs. The trio followed.

"Actually, no. Bessy is-" Ian didn't get to finish, as they had made it down the stairs and was now in the dreaded lobby, looking at Marissa and Lewbert make out.

"You didn't." Freddie looked at him, nostrils flaring,

"Well..."

"_You son of a-_"

"Let's gooo!" Sam said suddenly, not wanting a fight to break out (unless she was the cause of it) pushing Carly, Ian, and Freddie out the door. Ian shook his head, looking worried for a second. He wiped the look off his face when he spotted a huge black RV, shining in the afternoon sun. (Shockingly enough, Washington decided not to be a bitch and was planning on being sunny for a few weeks. Or so the weatherman says.)

"And this, my friends, is Bessy." he opened his arms in a ta-da manner, smiling at the trio. Sam jumped up and down excitedly. Carly rolled her eyes, but still had an amused smile. Freddie just shrugged. Ian frowned. "Only one enthusiastic person in the crowd, today? How pathetic." he sighed, taking the keys out of his back pocket and pressing the 'Open' button. The door swisher open, and cream-carpeted stairs fell out grandly. Carly hid her impressed demeanor with a scowl.

"Who's driving?" she asked, glaring at Ian.

"And there's the mood killer I was waiting for!" he smiled and went inside the RV. He came back out with an old man in his mid-sixty's, smiling even wider. "Meet my gramps Grave, he'll be driving us to every state. Except for Alaska and Hawaii, obviously."

Grave smiled, taking off his black fedora and looking at the trio. Sam's eyes widened, and she ran to hug the man. He look surprised, at first, but quickly hugged back.

"No way is the saxophone player GRAVE BAXTER related to you. No. Freaking. Way." Sam hugged him tighter. Grave looked close to crying. (Don't worry, Sam wasn't suffocating him, he just didn't get hugs often.) Ian hung his head bashfully, a strange thing to do for a flamboyant teen such as he. He secretly enjoyed the cheesy moments, and he loved seeing his grandfather happy. He blushed.

"Y-Yeah, he is. Check the family tree." he smiled a little, and looked back up at Grave. Grave tearfully smiled at him.

"Who are your friends, Ian?" the black man asked him in his hoarse, cool voice when Sam finally let him go. Ian put his head up, looking at the three teens. He lifted a finger.

"The one who just hugged you is Sam...the brunette chick is Carly, and the nerd is Freddie." he smiled as Grave chuckled. Grave lifted a hand and waved.

"Now we're going to Olympia first, right?" Grave asked, shaking his leather shoes. The teens nodded. "Well then we have no time to waste, kids! Hop on the bus." And with that, Grave stepped inside the RV and sat in his cool buttermilk colored-leather seat. Sam squealed (for the fifth time today, the narrator believes?) and hopped aboard, followed by Carly and the rest of the gang.

To say that the RV was luxurious was an understatement.

They were in a living room, where a flat screen was popped out and game stations lined under it, complete with games separated and organized. There was a desk attached to the wall, where a high-tec computer was sitting on top of it. A comfy looking blue seat was comfortably tucked inside the desk. There was a cream colored couch nearby it, right across from the television.

But the living room wasn't all they spotted. There was a divider separating the kitchen and the living room, and Sam quickly hurried to get a good look at it. The walls were a pale green, and the floor was hardwood. There was high-tec black refrigerator next to a black chrome stove, and the kitchen was lined with hardwood counters. There was a comfy dining table right next to Sam, seated for five. She nodded appreciatively and walked into the next room.

The next room happened to be hers, and she could tell from the ham poster on the wall. She smiled, and looked at the huge queen sized bed with a purple comforter. Posters of random things Sam liked decorated the walls, and she smiled. Good thing I was partnered with Ian in that stupid About Me project last year..Sam thought and hopped on her bed and pressed the button that closed the door. She was gonna love the next two weeks.

Carly was already in her room, and it almost replicated her bedroom, but with less flashy stuff. She sighed and pulled out her book, starting to log Olympia, Washington. She listed everything she knew about the capital and stretched. Maybe one little nap couldn't hurt...she thought, and yawned, leaning back into the soft, fluffy pink pillows and shutting her eyes.

Freddie's room was filled with high-tec stuff, and he jumped with glee as he played around with his stuff. Nice! I wonder how Sam's taking up to her room, though...he thought, and bit his lip worriedly. He shrugged after awhile, and went back to doing his nerdy things.

A little later, after the gang got used to their new residence until the fourteen days was over, they gathered up in the living room. Sam sighed and looked at Ian.

"How long until we get to Olympia?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and putting her feet on Freddie's lap, as per usual. Freddie rolled his eyes.

Ian looked at his gold watch on his wrist, eyebrow raised. "About an hour, why?" he asked, looking back at her. Sam sighed and covered her stomach wearily.

"If I don't eat soon, I'm gonna get crabby. And no one seems to like a crabby Puckett." She said, frowning. Ian only chuckled and shook his head. Freddie rolled his eyes again.

"Princess Puckett, an hour's drive isn't going to kill you." He said, looking at her tiredly.

"It will. My stomach must have food in it every thirty minutes, or it will eat itself." She said, wiggling her feet on his lap for emphasis. He only smirked. She raised an eyebrow, a secret twitch in their language (that only Sam and Freddie understood) that translated to "You think you can challenge me, Benson?"

He nodded. She frowned.

"Your stomach can't possibly eat itself, as it has a continuous supply of bicarbonate, and that prevents auto-digestion. I think you can wait a little-" Freddie never got to finish his lengthy intelligent sentence, as Sam had grabbed him by his dark green polo shirt and huffed. He could smell her breath.

Cotton Candy.

"Listen, Benson. What I say goes, and if I say that my damn stomach will eat itself in thirty minutes if I don't get a meal, then it damn well will. You got me?" she said, breathing heavily from her irritation. He was only blushing like a fool from the closeness. Her pink lips we're a centimeter from his, and their noses were touching. Sam, shockingly enough, seemed oblivious to the obvious intimacy of their position. She pushed him back and rolled her eyes. He turned the color of a tomato and only nodded.

"O-Of c-c-course, Sam." He stuttered out, hiding his face behind his hands. Sam nodded triumphantly and flipped her hair.

"Now turn on the TV, Girly Cow is on." She said, braiding her hair.

Ian was laughing with Carly from the interaction. Carly's face was a light pink from laughing so hard, and Ian was holding his stomach because it hurt from the laughter.

"Freddie is such a nerd!" Carly managed to giggle out, and only went back to giggling again. She was banging her hand on the table, sloshing some of the Peppy Cola Ian had poured her out of her cup.

"Oh God, did you see his freakin' face? He looked like that tomato from V-Veggie Tales!" Ian laughed out, leaning back into his seat. They both kept on laughing until they somehow managed to stop to drink their colas. They looked at each other, smiling. Carly's light pink face went a little redder, and Ian smirked at her. The moment was lost in time when Sam suddenly waltzed in, humming the Girly Cow theme song. Ian and Carly both looked at her.

"I smell pheromones." Ian snickered. Carly laughed, causing a laughing riot between the two again. Sam turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"What? What do you smell?" she sniffed her underarm and looked at them, a confused look plastered on her face. Ian and Carly only started laughing harder, and Sam growled. "Whatever, asshats." She mumbled, and walked back out of the kitchen with a can of Wahoo Punch. They looked at each other again.

"Think he likes her?" Ian asked, sipping his cola again to calm himself down.

"Freddie? Dunno, he never seemed to see Sam in a romantic light. They have been closer though…" Carly shrugged and grabbed her cola also, taking a large gulp. "Ah, speaking of closer, how long until we reach Olympia?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He put his cup down and looked at his watch.

"About fifteen minutes, Stunning Shay. Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Apparently not the only oblivious female on the RV, Carly only shrugged.

"Just asking."

(Carly isn't _that_ oblivious.)

"Wait."

(See?)

Carly looked at Ian, raising an eyebrow of her own, looking confused. He furrowed his brows, looking at her with a confused face as well.

"What?"

"Did you just call me stunning?"

"If I say yes, will you start ranting?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Maybe, now answer the question."

"Heh." He chuckled. "In that case, yes, I did." He said, leaning towards her face. He was smiling, and Carly couldn't find a trace of mirth, or trickery in his eyes.

"Really? But you called me screwy a few hours ago, and yesterday you said – fine, implied that I was ugly, and I _really_ don't think me having a nice ass qualifies as –" she didn't get to finish her sentence.

He kissed her.

It was a light, I'm-doing-this-to-shut-you up kiss, but it made Carly blush and release thousands of butterflies in her stomach. She pulled away and hopped out of her seat. Puzzled, delighted, and hopefully confused, Carly ran out of the kitchen. She left an also hopefully confused Ian, who buried his face in his hands. The bus car stopped, and Carly was the first one out. Sam and Freddie shrugged simultaneously and walked off the bus, looking at Carly with their eyebrows raised.

"What 'appened?" they both asked in a New York accent, winking at each other.

"Nothing. Where are we going first?"

"I was thinkin' a diner?" Sam asked, smiling sheepishly and playing with her fingers. Freddie chuckled and kicked a rock. Carly rolled her eyes.

"No sight-seeing?" Ian asked, coming down from the RV's steps.

Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. "After we get food." She said, crossing her arms. Freddie put his arm around her.

"She's got to, or else her stomach will eat itself." Freddie said with a sarcastic look on his mature face, making Carly and Sam crack a smile and Ian chuckle.

"Well, wouldn't want that, eh? Let's go, then. I hear Casa Mia has great Italian food." He said, and started walking ahead of the trio. Carly walked ahead of him, and he shrugged. Sam and Freddie walked in step with each other.

"I'm bored, cannot wait to get some food in my stomach." Sam said, blushing. Freddie still hadn't removed his arm from her shoulder, and she didn't mind. She looked away from him. Freddie nodded.

"Whoa, look at that chick over there. She barely has any clothes on." He said distractedly, looking at a teenage girl in a denim bikini that her boobs and butt were desperate to escape from. He was gawking, but not for the reason Sam thought. She looked at him in disgust.

"Stop looking at her, you pig!" she said, and wrinkled her nose. "Look at the old ladies feeding the ducks, or something." She said, trying her hardest not to look jealous. She wanted to slap the girl _and _Freddie in the face.

"No, I mean seriously! She looks like she got extra-_extra_ small on _purpose_. It's kinda gross, actually." He said as he kept on gawking at the girl. She was now doing jumping jacks.

Yes, you read that right.

Sam couldn't contain herself, and slapped Freddie hard and harshly on the cheek. He fell back and groaned, holding his cheek that was now sporting a bright red slap mark. He looked close to tears.

"Owww!" He yelled. He was in fetal position, rocking back and forth comically. He blanked out. Sam looked worried and knelt down.

"Dammit…didn't mean to…CARLY!" she exclaimed, flailing her arms about wildly. Carly came running to Sam, looking at her worried, until she looked at a knocked out Freddie.

"SAM!"

"SORRY!" Sam turned back to Freddie. She picked up a stray bottle filled with God-knows-what and sprayed it on his face. Freddie coughed.

"W-What the hell was that, Vodka?" He breathed, wiping his eyes. Carly smiled and kneeled down to Freddie, who leaned back on the concrete floor.

"What did you see before _SAM_knocked you out?" Carly asked, worry etched onto her beautiful face.

Freddie lifted his head of the concrete sidewalk of Olympia, blinking slowly.

"A...p-pussy...-"

_WHAM!__  
><em>  
>Carly and Sam simultaneously slapped him in the face.<p>

"I'm pretty sure he meant the pussycat standing next to that scantily clad girl over there." Ian said coolly, finally making his way over to the girls and Freddie.

"Oh." Carly and Sam breathed out sheepishly in unison. Freddie groaned as Ian laughed.

"Casa Mia is just across the street…" Ian smirked and helped Freddie up. "You guys hungry?"

"Starved." Said the trio as they made their way across the street.

* * *

><p><strong>The support and reviews made me quickly write the next chapter. Eee, thank you ALL for your reviews, I've never gotten so many! <strong>

**It also officially has more reviews than iGo to Las Vegas did, so my day has been MADE. **

**And thank GOD you didn't know your states, StandardNostalgia, cause the capital of Washington is actually Olympia, not Olympus, XD. **

**So anyways, as ya'll know, reviews are love, I will update soon, and of course, **

**We all love Gibby.**

**Love, **

**Mandotta 3**


	5. Olympia, Washington : Casa Gelosia

****-****

**Sorry. Anyways...**

******I was checking out the reviews, (thank you all! and I see you rachim! your the one that got a shoutout, right? I'm honored to be reviewed by you - no I'm NOT kidding!) and I found about two reviews that had questions in them. I'm going to answer them on the bottom, alright! And your welcome, Cali702! ...May I call you that? LOL.**

**So anyways, read on!**

**P.S. NONE of you noticed one of the biggest things that happened in chapter 4...methinks ya'll don't read word for word. XDDDD**

* * *

><p>Sam was the first inside the restaurant (of course) and was smiling widely at the array of pizzas behind a glass barrier. She jumped up and down, before looking at the three teens sauntering in behind her. She sighed dramatically at their slowness. "Walk faster, people, there's foods to be digested!" she lifted an arm, pointing her finger in the air with glee. A ginger-haired waitress sat the four at a table and walked away.<p>

Sam looked at a garlic shaker, still feeling weird and awkward about what she did to Freddie. She felt conflicted as to whether she should apologize or not, and started playing with her fingers. Freddie looked at her lost face and frowned.

"What's the matter, Sam?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his frown still plastered to his face. Sam only looked at him passively, shrugging. He sighed and looked at Carly and Ian. They were both staring at the window, avoiding each other's eyes.

_Great. Three hours in, and everyone has made the trip awkward. Stupid hormones_…Freddie thought, glaring outside the window. They were sitting in a booth made for four, scrunched together. Sam was sitting next to Freddie, and Carly next to Ian. Freddie coughed at the seating arrangements.

As he looked out the window, he smiled at the peacefulness of Olympia- it was a suburban, green, wholesome city. He saw kids running around on a lawn in front of town square, two ladies gossiping on a bench nearby, and from what he could see in his seat – a group of elderly men peacefully reading the same book and sipping Earl Grey Tea. Freddie shut his eyes for a second, embracing the peaceful wonders of Washington's capital. Sam looked at him, smirking.

"What's with the tranquil face, Freddie?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He knew full well that when Sam said your full name, (namely his) she either was seriously pissed or seriously serious. He looked at Sam. She blinked back. Realizing what he was secretly under-toning, she nodded her head a little, and smiled sheepishly. He sheepishly smiled back, and shrugged. They both had gotten over what happened, and started to torch the icy mood at the table.

"I want some pasta," Sam said, leaning back into her seat and leaning on Freddie's shoulder. He smiled at her, until he scratched the back of his head, blushing.

"Don't look at the menu, please Sam, or you'll eat everything." Freddie said lightheartedly, leaning back in his seat to get more comfortable. Sam shifted so she could put an arm around Freddie's (chiseled) chest. Carly didn't question the closeness, only raised an eyebrow and sank in her seat. Ian leaned in his, and put his elbows on the table, his face buried in his hands. He counted to ten in his head and looked back up.

"So. We live in the most inconvenient location in the US - right in the fucking corner. We really don't have any options here-"

"Options as in, the next capital we're going to? Is Ian Baxter bias?" Freddie smirked and leaned back up, abandoning Sam. They both frowned, so Freddie only chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulder to make up for leaning up. Sam nodded and raised an eyebrow at Ian, begging him to continue and not mention the little thing (oh, you know) going on between her and Freddie.

She knew he didn't reciprocate the feelings she had for him...but why is he messing with her damn head? Sam sighed.

Friends with benefits?

Sam shook her head. Freddie hadn't kissed her (and she hadn't planted one on him either) in years. Friends with benefits would just be too sudden...Right?

"I mean, if you're into that sorta thing, Alaska would be alright. I guess." Ian and Freddie laughed, rolling their eyes.

"Forget bikinis, man. I'm thinking snowshoes and heavy ass coats! "Ian laughed out, leaning back to hold his stomach.

"Please, dude. Can you imagine a hot chick in a bikini - in Alaska? The only chick stupid enough to do that is Sarah Palin." Freddie and Ian stared at each other seriously for a moment - until they both started to laugh maniacally at the thought. Sam rolled her eyes.

Boys.

She realized how out of touch she's been in the conversation, and quickly sits up straightly in her seat and crosses her hands on the table. She realizes Freddie's arm is still on her shoulder and skillfully shrugs him off.

He doesn't frown.

"Wait, you perverts - I wasn't paying attention, saw a ham pizza." she lied with a sheepish smile. "What's the options, again?" she asked, leaning back. She felt jittery and tingly and had no explanation as to why. Freddie turned a little so he was facing Sam.

"Boise, Idaho...er...Helena, Montana, I believe, and Alaska. Oh I'm sorry, Juneau, Alaska." Freddie and Ian laughed. Sam raised her brows at the options.

"Idaho. EYE. DA. HOE." she jumped up and down in her seat, a wide smile breaking out. Freddie and Ian looked at Sam with a confused expression.

"What the hell, why Idaho?" Ian said incredulously, provoked and slightly weirded out by her statement. "Clarify to me why Idaho is your first choi-"

"Their potatoes. It automatically means I get the best potato salad, best fries, best mashed potatoes, and who the fuck wouldn't want that?" Sam replied back with a smirk, putting her feet on the table for emphasis. Ian nodded, realizing how right she was.

"One thing, though, Pretty Puckett."

"What?"

"I know one person on this trip who does like your decision."

"Psh, who? The pussy sitting next to me?"

"Haha, no. I meant Carly." Ian said, crossing his arms on the table for emphasis.

Freddie, despite being called a pussy, was starting to get a bit jealous from the debate going on between Ian and Sam. He never had a civil argument with her. It usually ended up with his ass kicked. He put his head on the table, quelling his little green monster. Until he noticed something strange. Sam's feet were gone from the table - and were now- wait. Was she...was she playing footsie with Ian?

He sat straight up.

"Carly might actually like Idaho; I mean...carbs won't kill...her...right?" Freddie awkwardly barged in, standing up from the table. Ian and Sam looked at him strangely. Carly, who had been staring out of the window at the jumping-jacks pussycat girl, (she had been taking pictures of her/it for the iCarly website) suddenly turned and looked at Freddie.

"I'm right here, you three, and I already mentioned a second ago that I didn't mind going to Idaho." Carly said.

"Uh...Uh-huh. Forget what I said then." Freddie coughed and walked out of the restaurant, blushing and confused and embarrassed. Sam and Ian looked at each other confused, and shrugged after awhile, and continued their game of footsie. Carly wasn't aware of the game, and kept on snapping pictures and showing Ian and Sam.

Freddie looked on from across the street.

They look happy. Freddie thought, and shuffled his way down the street, ignoring everything and everyone. He wasn't sure of where he was going, and for once -

He didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>First things first. I pride myself on not being OOC - so those who are going to attack me for either not really including Carly, how Freddie leaving was OCC, and how Sam and Ian's footsie game was a little out of line - I got ya. Don't attack me. Things will be explained, you should understand Freddie leaving, and if you don't...what. Is. Wrong. With. You.<strong>

**Replies (and a Clarification):**

**Reply: LOL, I really don't know, to be honest! If I want to be organized, it'd be two chapters for each state: one where they arrive and a first activity is chosen, then the second chapter is other activities are done and an icarly mini-webisode is filmed. Dunno. But I won't lie...this WILL be a long fan fiction. No matter how short this chapter is (and I do apologize to everyone about that, really. No SRSLY, my other chapters are longer, no? Around 3,000, last time.)**

**Clarification: Err, she kinda smacked him because even though his perverted ass said it was gross, he was still staring at Pussycat Lady jiggling her big ass boobs. I'd smack him too, to be honest. like, if it's so gross, why are you STILL staring? Get it? Hope ya do.**

**Sorry about the shortness, my chapters ARE usually longer, but this chapter IS important to the plot, dun bitch at meh. XD**

**with luv,**

**Mandotta 3**


	6. Washington : Completed

_**...Disclaimer: You know who owns iCarly? MY MOM - I mean Dan Schineder, of course.**_

* * *

><p>Freddie had walked until his feet felt like they would fall off. He had spent his stroll (or desperate walk out of an awkward situation) looking down at the sidewalk, brown cocoa eyes downcast on the sullen looking grey pavement. So when he stopped in front of a black gate, he looked up. 'Priest Point Park' the golden sign read. He looked from outside the gate at the park. It was green and full of floras, roses everywhere. Kids were running like maniacs from place to place, jumping around and yelling. Mothers were looking on, laughing and smiling and gossiping about fellow neighbors behind their backs. Dads were barbecuing beef heartily - a usual feat done during the hot summer month of July - and boasting about their skills on the grill. It looked like a perfect suburban park, until he noticed a prickly tree, haunting and out of place in the green pristine park.<p>

He started scurrying to it, not paying attention to the wild children blocking his way. He knocked them over and only mumbled "Sorry, kid." as he made his merry way to his destination. Once he reached the tree, he lifted up a branch and peered inside. It was beautiful - at least to him. Green grass surrounded a dark blue pond. A log, brown and molding (somewhat) sat right next to the pond next to several mundane, lifeless thin rocks. He sighed contently and maneuvered his way around the tree and walked to the log and plopped down on it. Placing his hands under his chin and leaning on it, he thoughtfully sat and looked around. He had no idea why he acted like a hippie on acid when he had saw Sam and Ian playing footsie - he should've known it was just a game. He shook his head solemnly and glanced at the rocks, and then at the pond. He smiled and grabbed a rock. I hope I remember how to do this...he thought, and threw the rock across the pond. Smiling as the rock bounced across, he picked up another one. Freddie kept at it until he heard rustling. He frowned and looked back. Surely no one had followed him to the hideout...unless -

_Did that bitch find me already?__  
><em>  
>Freddie gasped and ducked down behind the log. He knew his mother had a tracker planted in him. He was screwed. The rustling picked up again, but with a chewing sound.<p>

_Is she eating? What is she eating, my soul? ...My soul smells pretty damn good...almost like..._

Freddie couldn't find another hiding spot, and groaned in desperation. He peered over the log and looked. All he saw was a blonde strand...was that a ham and pineapple pizza?

_Figures.__  
><em>  
>Freddie sat back up and sat on the log, his hair disheveled. He made a weak attempt to fix it and sighed. "Hey Sam. Nice ninja skills, you really had me going for a sec there." he smirked wryly. A blonde, hidden behind a tree, groaned.<p>

"Dammit! Freddie, you're not supposed to realize I'm here. Momma needs Jackie Chan training..." Sam groaned out, coming out from behind the tree, hair braided and put to the side with some woodchips poking out from here and there. Sure enough, the girl was munching on a ham and pineapple pizza, frowning. Freddie shook his head.

"Did you guys decide on a capital?" he asked, coughing and turning away from her to throw another rock. Sam, wondering why the boy seemed so distant, sat right next to him on the log and nodded.

"Of course, we're going to Idaho. We decided to save Alaska for last. Or maybe we should've picked Alaska?" Sam had furrowed her brows and looked at Freddie. He only shrugged and smiled.  
>"Doesn't matter where, I was just asking. ...But, strategically speaking, yes, Alaska would have been the better option." he said, tossing another rock into the deep blue lake with a skid. Sam nodded, and turned to him.<p>

"So, Freddie...wanna tell me why you left the restaurant earlier?" Sam said softly, bangs hiding her cerulean eyes. She glanced at the lake, coughing. Somber, quiet times is when she gets scared. Silence makes her anxious. Sam felt weary and torn between bursting out how she felt and running. But she held her ground, foot firmly placed in the placid dirt. He only shrugged.

"I...I felt weird, left out, almost. You and Ian...You and Ian were obviously having an intimate debate and Carly was doing god knows what staring out the window...I just felt like leaving." he said, looking at the specks of light reflecting off the pond. He felt like bursting out 'The Color of the Wind', but he knew it wasn't an appropriate time and only made a wry, faint smirk. Sam raised an eyebrow at his smirk and his statement, confused.

"Why would you...were you..." Sam felt too scared to say it. Saying it aloud meant it was true. And no matter how deep she was in, she would refuse to acknowledge any kind feeling Freddie had concocted. She was always number two.

She got that now.

"Whatever, we should go. Idaho is up next, and we have a lot of-"

"Sam?" he asked meekly.

"...Yeah?"

"I hate you." he said firmly to a frowning Sam. He said it strongly, as if he firmly believed in his statement, but he was smiling. She looked at him blankly, but smiled back a little after a few moments.

"We should film the iCarly show here, today. Then we're off to Idaho." he said, pushing the branch back and walking off. Sam nodded and followed.

"Yeah...want me to call Carly?" she asked, flipping open her phone. Realizing how thick the tension was, she suddenly got an urge to break it. "I'll get rightttt on it." she said, and tapped her iPrunes playlist button. 'The Color of the Wind' blasted from her phone's stereo. Freddie laughed.

"I was thinking of the same song just no- Call Carly, dammit." he shook his head distractedly. Sam's smirk went wider as she pressed the dial button to call Carly.

Freddie was setting up for the iCarly show, now taking place in a pristine park Freddie had found earlier. He flipped cables and tapped in things on a laptop - and relaxed slightly. He felt no tension whatsoever when he was behind the camera. He felt free. He looked up to Carly and Sam, who were doing flail-slap exercises to prepare for the show. "Okay. Spencer comes on live in three, you'll introduce Ian when I spin my finger in a circle, and...That's it! Introduce the next state we're going to last, alright?" he asked, backing up behind his traveling tech-cart.

"Sure, Freddie!" and "Yeah whatever, nub." had came out at the same time from Carly and Sam's lips. Freddie nodded.

"In 5...4...3...2..." Freddie nodded two of his fingers at the girls.

"Carlotta here!"

"Samantha here!"

"And you're watching iCarly, LIVE from Olympia, Washington! ...Unless you suck." the girls said in unison.

"So today, fellow webbites, we have something special for ya." Sam hopped up and down and waved her arms in the air. She grabbed a pink laptop from the ground and opened it, revealing a black screen. Freddie nodded, and Sam pressed a few buttons. A half nude Spencer with a 'Tee-hee, I have no shirt on!' face was staring at the trio from the screen. He waved.

"Hi guys!" Spencer waved, smiling like the clueless man he is. Sam and Carly only laughed back.

"Hey, Spence. So what's up?" Carly asked, leaning her face near the screen.

"Oh...nothin, just bought a hippie off Craigslist." he said casually, shrugging.

"YOU WHAT?" Carly exploded, ranting suddenly about how she knew this would happen and all that crap. Sam and Freddie only sighed. Sam slapped Carly in the face. "Sorry." Carly said sheepishly. Sam nodded.

A few minutes later, iCarly was over. The trio smiled at each other in satisfaction. Freddie smiled wide. "Great job, you three! The pickle joke was gold." he said, looking at Sam. She only winked. He blushed lightly, and then rolled his eyes for feeling like a schoolgirl.

"So...we going ta Idaho anytime soon? You guys only have two weeks, y'know." Ian said flippantly, putting his wet white shirt on. Carly's eyes glazed over.

"Of course we are! IDAHO, HERE WE COME!" and that was the last thing Freddie heard from Sam as she scrambled down the street, blonde curls ablaze.

And for one small second, Freddie thought Sam looked beautiful, running down that sidewalk, _Baywatch _style.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry for the wait! Tell me your favorite parts (if you even had one) - and critisims are always welcome, dearies!<em>**

**_Love, Mandotta._**


End file.
